battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
FargoneSeven Industrial
About Us Fargone Seven Industrial (FSI) is the commercial branch of the IAA. FSI also manages R&D, vessel design, vessel manufacture, and arms contracts. FSI will only sell armaments to reputable customers to assure our weapons are used responsibly. Production Figures In order to set a baseline for vessel production, FSI has come up with a daily production figure system. This represents the total toughness value that an installation can produce in a day. For example, for a facility to produce one vessel of 50,000 toughness per day, the facility would need a rating of 50,000. Current figure: 3,028,698 GJ per day Catalogue The IAA boasts a number of sleek and efficient combat systems, from tanks to spacecraft. Aerospace Vessels 1D7 Almanan Unit Cost: US $15.2 billion FV 002 Top.PNG FV 002 Side.PNG FV 002 ISO.PNG The Almanan Class of Destroyers are small, extremely agile spacecraft. Clad in 1.5 meters of grade A titanium and bearing a nasty combination of railguns, MAC's, and missiles, the Almanan packs a lot of punch into a small package. This vessel is a great escort or patrol vessel, due to its speed and agility. Specifications Armament 1CV15 Axiom Unit Cost: US $64.8 billion FV 003 Axiom top.PNG FV 003 Axiom side.PNG FV 003 ISO.PNG The Axiom Class Battle Carrier is a multi role support carrier, capable of troop landing (via pods or actually landing), fleet support, orbital bombardment, and ship to ship engagement missions. It can carry a whopping 175,000 tons of materials, ranging from fighters and tanks to food and fuel. Specifications Armament 1R3 Inscrutable Unit Cost: US $20.5 billion FV 004 Top.PNG FV 004 Side.PNG FV 004 ISO.PNG The Inscrutable Class corvette is a stealth corvette. It is primarily used for surveillance (due to powerful scanners and directional transmitters) and reconnaissance (high speed and small target), although it can be used to quite some effect as a boarding craft. It is invisible to radar, and if running in stealth mode, is invisible to thermal scanners as well (more coming soon). Specifications Armament 1C200 Archon Unit Cost: US $110.2 billion FV 005 Top.PNG FV 005 Side.PNG FV 005 ISO.PNG The Archon Class Battle Cruiser is a large, heavily armed and armored spacecraft designed primarily for ship to ship combat. Specifications Armament 1C220 Dreadnaught Unit Cost: US $144.7 billion FV 006 Top.PNG FV 006 Side.PNG FV 006 ISO.PNG The Dreadnaught is a heavy cruiser equipped with fighter and bomber craft. To date it is most heavily armed and armored spacecraft ever built by FSI, clad in places with 3 meters of grade A titanium. Specifications Armament Weapon Systems None at this time Technology and Research Research Projects FSI's current R&D projects. * TGTDU Composite Laminate Armour Plate (2 weeks) Titanium-Graphene Tungsten-Depleted Uranium Composite Laminated Armour is an advanced lightweight composite armour to be used on IAA armoured vehicles. It is extremely heat resistant, making it especially effective against Shaped Charges and Directed Energy Weapons (10x). While not as effective against kinetic penetrators (only 3x), it spalls less than conventional armour, reducing internal damage to the vehicle and crew. Technology This is a full list of all technologies that the IAA is capable of using. Technologies here have either been researched by IAA staff or traded from other navies. Black Ops Tech (To be Moved) This is technology that the IAA has use of but is keeping secret from other factions. Researched Researching __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Flagged